


来潮

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 圆硕双性转
Relationships: 圆硕
Kudos: 3





	来潮

全媛宥进来的时候，李妁敏正蜷缩在床上捂着肚子，听见声响转过头看向门口，见到来人是全媛宥，本来皱着的眉头立刻舒展开了，呲着牙小声地问着“媛宥姐，你怎么来啦？”全媛宥见状更是心疼，立刻脱鞋上床，把热水袋按在李妁敏的肚子上，拿出口袋里手帕温柔地按压着对方额头的细汗，伴着责备的语气开口：“你怎么生理期痛都不告诉我，害得我放了学才能过来。很痛吗？要吃止痛药吗？”

已经发硬的暖宫贴被全媛宥从衣服上撕了下来，将恰到温度的热水袋敷在李妁敏肚子上，顺便把手捂热后伸进对方衣服里轻轻地按摩着子宫位。不一会儿，李妁敏的脸色好看了很多，说话也大了点声：“不是怕姐姐担心嘛，也没想到会痛一天。姐姐再帮我揉揉就不痛了！”

听到这话，全媛宥索性跳下床从衣柜取出她留在这里的家居服，将上衣和校服裙脱掉，最后坐在床上把过膝袜一并脱了下来，钻进李妁敏的被窝里，从身后搂住对方继续轻轻地按摩。

“媛宥姐的腿又细又长，难看的校服裙子都被姐姐穿出JK风，好羡慕！”全媛宥刚转过身拿遥控器打开空调，就听见身后传来李妁敏闷闷的声音，搭在对方肚子上的手顺势往下摸到大腿根，另一只手撩开李妁敏披在身后的长发，轻嘬了一下后颈的嫩肉，低声说道：“我更羡慕妁敏的蜜大腿啊，每次都把姐姐夹得这么紧。”

全媛宥喷在耳边的气激得李妁敏打了个激灵，脸上不自觉地攀上一抹红，便庆幸自己面对着墙壁，在被对方撩拨后还能说得出话来：“姐…姐别撩拨我，明明…知道今天不能做…哼！”语毕拍掉对方还在大腿间乱摸的手，夹紧双腿往上抬，背对着全媛宥将身体再弯了一个度。没过10秒却看到对方的手从天而降，精准地覆在了她的胸部上。

“啊！全媛宥！”李妁敏在生理期本来性欲望就更强，又不能纾解，全媛宥还在毛手毛脚，气蹭地就上来了。偏生对方一脸无辜的看着她，还理直气壮的说她生理期不是会胸痛吗，自己只是帮忙而已。知道对方是在惩罚自己痛经没有告诉她的事，只好气呼呼的又躺下面对墙壁闭上眼睛，才不管全媛宥这个小气精！

直到几天后李妁敏来到学校后才得知全媛宥因为生理期向班主任请了病假，才理解到当时对方心情，掰着手指头算算，甚至还不是平常的经期时间。急得李妁敏直接逃了最后一节自习课，就往全媛宥家跑去。

“媛…媛宥姐！你…？”李妁敏上气不接下气的闯进全媛宥的房间，却看见本来应该在生理期痛得死去活来的全媛宥蹲坐在地上，穿着白色的真丝睡袍，里面穿了条蕾丝吊带睡裙，因为没有穿胸衣，一眼就能看到对方不饱满，却因为胸型好看又让李妁敏羡慕不已的乳房。

“什么呀，姐姐连胸也这么好看，姐姐全身上下不完美的地方在哪里啊？不是，媛宥姐你不是经痛吗？你怎么…怎么在…”被美胸误事的李妁敏迟了将近一分钟才看到全媛宥在拿着清洁湿巾将她们平时用的玩具都擦拭了一遍。这才反应过来被耍的李妁敏急匆匆地想退后出门，却被全媛宥一把搂住按在门板上，另一只手越过她身后将房门上了锁。

“姐姐来给妁敏赔罪啊，得先做好准备吧。”全媛宥搂着李妁敏，将对方一边的头发勾起挂在耳后，细碎的吻落在耳边，舌尖舔过她们前阵子一起打的耳洞，刺痒的感觉使得李妁敏缩了缩身体。即便跟全媛宥的做爱次数十个手指头已经数不完了，李妁敏在前戏时却总是改不了僵直的习惯。但全媛宥知道她进入状态后会门户大开，便不在意的将嘴唇印在其他地方，右手拉开了对方校服裙的拉链，用拇指揉搓着阴蒂，中指伸进已经泛着蜜液的穴口，不费力气的挤了进去。温暖的穴肉迫不及待的吸附着手指，引得全媛宥加上食指止不住的往里探。本来僵直的贴在门板上的李妁敏开始弓腰，全媛宥知道这是她准备高潮的信号，用小腿卡进对方腿间，用拇指大力按压着阴蒂并加快了两指抽插的速度，呜咽声不断从被堵住的口中传来，不一会儿就听到一片噗嗤的水声，全媛宥放开李妁敏，腿还在发软的李妁敏贴着木板滑坐到地上，微微的喘着气。看见全媛宥在箱子里摆弄着成人玩具，李妁敏自知今天一劫难逃，便主动的褪去身上的衣服，大字型的躺在床上。

全媛宥一回头就看见李妁敏用亮晶晶的眼神看着她，随手就抓过了一根双头的假阳具，送进对方还在不断开合的小穴，搅了搅里面的蜜液后，插进了自己的穴口。此时的李妁敏也被刚刚全媛宥搅的那几下激得失身，手也乱摸到另一头一并送进自己的小穴，娇喘和吸气声顿时充满着整个空间。

待两人高潮过后，全媛宥下床准备拿湿巾做简单清理，回过头却发现李妁敏还是用亮晶晶的眼神看着她，不由得发笑，翻身上床覆在对方身上，扫了扫她额前打湿的刘海，轻声说道：“我们妁敏真的很漂亮，脸上的痣也漂亮，鼻子也很漂亮，胸部也很漂亮，大腿也很漂亮，所以姐姐最喜欢妁敏了，知道吧？”李妁敏呆呆的看了全媛宥一会儿，才吸了吸鼻子回了句嗯，然后用双腿夹住全媛宥的腰身，小声的说了句：“那，姐姐是不是也喜欢妁敏这样啊？”

“嗯，妁敏怎么样我都喜欢。”


End file.
